


breathe baby, breahte

by dericiasumeru



Category: SHINee
Genre: Breathplay, Choi Minho - Freeform, Key, Kibum - Freeform, Kim Kibum - Freeform, Kink, Kinky, M/M, PWP, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dericiasumeru/pseuds/dericiasumeru
Summary: Minkey, idols!AU, Minho acting angry because Kibum called Onew "baby".





	

The sound of another spanking fills the silence of the room.  
“What have you just said?” Minho growls into Kibum's ear.  
“It was j-just a joke” the shorter whines and tries to free himself from the strong arms that are blocking him down on the table. Unfortunately he just ends up wiggling his ass back to the taller's thigh, turning him on even more.  
“A joke, you say?” Minho caresses his clothed ass again. “you calling someone else baby it's no joke to me” he lets out a hot and heavy breath under Kibum ear, on his neck.  
“I told you I'm sorry” Kibum says, starting to feel aroused by the situation. Sweet boyfriend-like Minho is good, but rough and angry Minho is fucking sexy.  
Everything has started a couple of hours before, during the concert. Jinki needed to talk but was too embarrassed to, and Kibum obviously took the opportunity and tried to reassure-mock him. It ended up with him telling the older a malicious 'breathe baby, breathe' and obviously failing his mission of calming Onew down. Not much to add to the fact that Minho was now jealous and angry as fuck (or at least he was playing that role pretty well) and as the concert finished he stuffed both of them in the first changing room he found, locked the door and started spanking Kibum. Nothing too new to the older who drools only at the thought of moments like this, of being fully dominated. He's not so weak, so whiny (maybe he is), but he likes to play submissive too much.  
“Everyone's gonna know you're mine” Minho says, starting to nibble his neck, maybe implying dark marks on Kibum's skin and moans coming from that room for everybody to hear. Kibum laughs sweetly, not able to contain himself.  
“Everyone already knows, you idiot” Kibum sassyness earns him another spanking. He doesn't have the time to moan nor to complain about the side of the desk hitting his stomach that Minho manages to turn him upside down with a quick movement, making the two being face to face. Kibum lets out a surprised breath. He looks up and smiles at the view of his man, loving the fact that it's been ten minutes and Minho already looks so unraveled just by touching his clothed body. He lands a hand on the younger's hot cheek, breaking for a second their hypothetical bubble of anger. But the other is far from the mood for romantic and sweet gestures.  
He goes back to torturing the older's neck, and after a couple of particularly strong bites he starts to go down, unbuttoning the shirt he eventually finds on his way. At some point Kibum starts to let out small whines and tries to grab the side of the table he's laying on to get some stability, but his hands just grasp the solid and cold surface. He's aroused, oh God if he is, and now his pants are too tight for him to think straight. Minho arrives nibbling to his stomach and starts to unfasten the older's belt. When he removes Kibum's jeans and underwear with just one movement the shorter lets out the loudest moan of the evening, feeling the cold air hitting his cock. He lifts his head up a bit and looks at his boyfriend again. He sees a quick smirk, and the next thing he knows is that Minho full and plushy lips are around his tip, making his eyes roll back and his head hit the table under him. He doesn't care about the pain radiating from that point, he just feels the wave of pleasure coming from his lower area. His hands run into Minho hair, trying to take control of the situation but failing miserably. His back arches when Minho takes all of him in his mouth, feeling so overwhelmed that a couple of tears leave his eyes.  
The moment doesn't last much longer, as Minho has other plans. He frees Kibum's cock with a pop, licking his lips and standing up again.  
“Why the fuck did you stop?” Kibum's whiny voice comes from below while Minho looks desperately into his pockets.  
“We're far from done, don't worry” Minho smirks again when he finds the two small packages and leans down to kiss Kibum on the lips. For the first time that evening, the two of them actually kiss, full-tongue and fervently. For a moment Minho forgets his anger and caress lightly Kibum's cheekbone, feeling his face heating up and his heart beating faster. When they separate he leaves Kibum out of breath, gives him a smile and then goes back to work.  
“You really did an entire concert with a fucking condom in your back pocket?” Kibum chuckles.  
“And lube” Minho smirks again, and then tears apart the two packages.  
Kibum closes his eyes as his boyfriend start to prepare him, at first feeling uncomfortable but then finding himself enjoying it a lot.  
Minho doesn't bother asking him if he's ready, he just pushes in. The older lets out a surprised gasp. The thing that Kibum actually would thank him for is that Minho waits for him to adjust. He can be playing the role of the angry boyfriend, but he's not a bad person. Kibum feels a light kiss on his lips and opens his eyes, not even realizing he closed them. Minho kisses him all over his face, trying to soothe his discomfort.  
“You can move” Kibum suddenly says, and Minho immediately satisfies him with another smile on his face. He starts to trust hard and deep, looking the older in the eyes trying to find out what he likes the most. At some point Minho's cock curves just so inside Kibum that he can't help but to let out a huge moan, his body trembling. When Minho realizes that he has found Kibum's sweet spot he starts to trust in that direction even harder, feeling satisfied as the older moans again. Then, something pops in his mind.  
His hands reach out to the older's neck and circle it. Kibum's eyes shot open, loud moans coming from his mouth and hands grabbing on the other's wrists. Minho looks at him, and even though Kibum's eyes betray a trace of fear, he nods, letting the pressure on his neck increase.  
Minho lowers himself down to his boyfriend face, brushing daintily against Kibum's lips without touching them and giving another hard thrust. “Breathe baby, breathe” he whispers on the other's lips, mimicking his words from before. Just in a totally different situation.  
Kibum would really like to laugh, but his view starts to flicker and his breath becomes more and more irregular, the pleasure coming from Minho's cock and the lack of air pushing him on the edge. He comes hard on his abdomen shortly after, the pleasure-filled face of his boyfriend sending Minho at his peak too. Immediately after coming he moves away his hands, Kibum giving a small cough. Deep breathes coming from the two of them mix together with the complete stillness of the situation.  
“I love you so fucking much” Kibum manages to whisper, voice cracking and lungs still trying to take in as much air as possible. Minho smiles, and gives him a small kiss.  
“What the fuck guys??” Jonghyun voice comes from behind the locked door, interrupting the sweet moment. “You were so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the fans outside heard you”  
“Sorry” Minho tries to talk even though he's still out of breath. “It was urgent”  
“Urgent my ass” Jonghyun shoots back.  
“I didn't know you swung that way, Jong” Kibum pipes up. His voice cracks again but he can't miss an opportunity like this to mock the older.  
“Fuck you” Jonghyun snaps “both of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two of them in the same hotel room? Kibum couldn't be more happy about this trip. It doesn't happen a lot, and even if the members try to do everything they can to leave the two of them alone it's not the same. Here they have time, they have a bed (that isn't somebody else's). And it sounds so strange, but it's worse when they have this kind of activity overseas, because they are forced to be together but they can't be in the way they want to. Back home it's a lot more simple, having Kibum's apartment all for them.  
Kibum looks up at his boyfriend, slowly moving the head on the pillow to avoid waking him up. The younger's sleep is too light though, and he lazily opens an eye. Kibum cracks a smile and close the distance between the two, leaving light pecks on his lips. Minho is groggy, still half asleep but he dives into the kisses without any complaint.  
“Good morning” Kibum moves closer to the other, hugging his naked body while Minho place his chin on top of his head.  
“'Morning.”  
“We still have a couple of hours left, so we can take it slowly.” Kibum inhales into the neck of the younger. “Do you want to have breakfast?”  
“What do you want to do?” Minho smile lazily and moves his head so that he can look into Kibum's eyes.  
“Stop patronizing me” Kibum snaps immediately, realizing what this is all about.  
“I'm not patronizing you” Minho reassures, but he sighs when he notices that he's lightly tracing the dark marks around Kibum's neck with his finger.  
“You don't have to be like this” Kibum stops the younger's hand, squeezes it and then kisses it. “I already told you I'm okay”  
“I know but... I still feel bad. I didn't want to hurt you”  
“And you didn't. This is just a normal reaction of my body, but it doesn't mean that it hurts. Plus, they're almost completely gone.” Kibum smiles and looks into the taller's eyes. “And maybe we can do it again, sometimes”  
Minho opens his eyes wide. “We can what?”  
Kibum starts to blush “It's not like I didn't enjoy it, you know?”


End file.
